narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiri Ueno
Kiri Ueno (''ウエノ キリ, ''Ueno Kiri)'' '' was born in Kumogakure. After losing her parents at a young age, she was adopted into the Takahashi family of Konohagakure and later became a member of the'' ''Anbu. Kiri is a character in the fanfiction My Brother's a Jinchūriki on Wattpad, written by user Syren7137. Background Kiri had a happy early childhood for a short time. Her mother and father were happy and doted over their only child. One day when Kiri was three, her father's childhood friend became overwhelmingly jealous and began to psychologically manipulate Gou to believe that his wife, Aimi, was unfaithful and that Kiri was not his biological daughter. Over the next year, Gou's mental state deteriorated to the extent that he became a heavy drinker and abused his wife. K continued to manipulate his friend until Gou finally snapped and killed Aimi during a drunken fit of rage. The four-year-old Kiri was overtaken by instinct and emotion and she lunged at her father with a knife, stabbing him repeatedly until he died. K Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Kiri is a tall, dark-skinned woman with long, dark hair with long bangs that hang over her face. She has dark brown eyes and usually wears a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt and black pants. Her most notable feature are her large breasts, which some have compared to Tsunade's, though her bust measures at 101 centimeters, and Tsunade's is 106. Kiri is regarded as being attractive, though her height intimidates most men and created a barrier for her to be able to develop any long-term relationships. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Her ANBU Codename is Ikuya (written as 生弥) which means "living progress." * Her name, Kiri, means 霧 "Fog", and her last name, Ueno, means 上野 "Upper field." * Her favorite food is Fried Rice, while her least favorite is mushrooms. * Her Ninja Animal Summon is a Hokkaido Fox named Mori. * Things she likes are drinking, flirting, and visiting the hot springs. * Things she dislikes are talking about her past, her nephew, and wearing jewelry. * Her two greatest fears are losing the ones she loves and spiders. * She became interested in Genjutsu at a young age as a means to try to use it on herself so that she might forget her own childhood trauma, though was never successful. She created Oasis Plane with the intention of 'losing' herself in it so that she might find peace. * . Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT